combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenaries
Mercenaries are special characters who can be "hired" to fight for the Player, in exchange for a NX or GP payment. Mercenaries give players a chance to look unique, while granting the player some sort of advantage. One of the main downsides of using Mercenaries is that they cannot be equipped with any Uniforms besides their own, and they cannot equip any other Vests except the one they already have on. This may pose a problem as some Mercenaries are very noticeable, and their vests and clothes may impede their camouflage and movement. However, most Mercenaries can wear Facial and Head Gear. All standard Mercenaries can be bought with NX, except for Max, an exclusive GP-only Mercenary.Elle and Ophelia can be obtained from Supply Crate MYST-Gear.Summer Elle and Summer Ophelia were added in Operation Sunrise event and they are unavailable for now. Mercenary Rebalance Similar to the Changing of the Guard Sale, all Mercenaries (except for Hana and Max) were having their last sale before being removed from the game permanently. The Mercenaries were leaked to be re-released with different statistics. The Mercenaries were re-released after the 6-15-12 Patch and had new looks. List of known Mercenaries Standard Mercenaries *Mei *Kamara *Hana *Baron *Deckland *Hauser *Rocco *Zadan *Max *Mika *Mikhail Zharkov *Elle *Ophelia *Summer Elle (aka "Elle Bikini") *Summer Ophelia (aka "Ophelia Bikini") *Carnival Elle *Carnival Ophelia *Spec Ops Mei *Eliminator Hauser List of known "Classic" Mercenaries Classic Mercenaries *Classic Mei *Classic Kamara *Classic Baron *Classic Deckland *Classic Hauser *Classic Rocco *Classic Max List of known Mercenary-Custom Weapons﻿ *Mei's MP7 MOD *Mei's Revised MP7 MOD *Baron's M416 CQB *Baron's Revised M416 CQB *Deckland's F2000 Tactical *Hana's MAC-10 *Hauser's M60E4 *Hauser's RPG-7 *Hauser's Machete *Zadan's L85A1 MOD *Max’s R870 MCS MOD *Max's Dual Skorpions *Rocco's AUG A3 *Rocco's M14 Hunter *Rocco's Super Shorty *Zharkov's AN-94 List of known "Classic" Mercenary-Custom Weapons﻿ *Classic Max’s R870 MCS MOD *Classic Rocco's AUG A3 Trivia *Standard Mercenaries are currently available for purchase with GP, however, they are quite expensive and the rank requirements are high. *Though Mercenaries are apparently "hired" to work for the Player, any kills/deaths received while they are equipped will still go against their KDR. *Apparently, each Mercenary has their own custom weapon. Each is modified to suit them personally, though whatever happens when a Mercenary uses his/her corresponding weapon is unknown. *Several Base Characters/Mercenaries have yet to appear in the game, though they have been spotted around the game/website numerously. *Mercenaries have appeared in several Fireteam cameos. *Mercenaries were on sale from May 1st to May 8th, 2013, as part of the National Pastime Events. 7 and 30 day durations were 50% off and had a price of 1,450 NX and 2,950 NX respectively. *Mercenaries often have spin off skins that have equal, worse, or better stats. An example is the Summer Skin Line. Media Main mei.jpg|Mei Img main hana.jpg|Hana Img main kamara.jpg|Kamara Max.jpg|Max Img main baron.jpg|Baron Img main deckland.jpg|Deckland Hausermainimage.jpg|Hauser Rocco2.jpg|Rocco Img main zadan.jpg|Zadan Mikhail Zharkov Overall.png|Zharkov See Also *Category:Mercenaries *Category:Mercenary Custom *Specialist *Assassins *Operatives Category:CASH Category:GP Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:GC